


Early bird gets the worm

by M00BL00M



Series: just fluff ! [2]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (non sexual), Boys In Love, Dream is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, george is sleepy, patches is a good girl, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M
Summary: Dream enjoyed waking up early; The way coffee tasted felt different, with the sun just beginning to rise, and Patches liked to cuddle up the most at this time. It was when the heat wasn't blaring as hard and, It was enjoyable to sit outside. George, however, did not; It was always a fuss to get him out of bed before noon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: just fluff ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Early bird gets the worm

Dream enjoyed waking up early; The way coffee tasted felt different, with the sun just beginning to rise, and Patches liked to cuddle up the most at this time. It was when the heat wasn't blaring as hard and, It was enjoyable to sit outside. George, however, did not; It was always a fuss to get him out of bed before noon. 

Each morning Dream tried to wake George up was very reminiscent of the first time they met in person, not similar in action, but similar in feeling; It was fluffy, soft, and domestic. As much as Dream enjoyed waking up early, he also enjoyed laying in bed tangled in George's arms. He loved running his fingers through George's hair, or holding his cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbones. Soft, soft, soft.

Dream sipped from his coffee mug, his smile high on his cheekbones as he thought of George. It seemed the world was quiet; Dream couldn't hear any noises close-by. It seemed the people around him also enjoyed keeping the morning silent. Patches padded outside, running up to Dream and rubbing her face against his calf lovingly with a trill. ''Pretty girl.'' He murmured while reaching down, his hand gently rubbing the top of her head and soon her chin for a few scratches. Dream pulled his hand back up and placed his mug down on the table next to him, reaching down after and scooping Patches up into his arms. He placed her on his lap, where she sat happily, enjoying the head, and chin scratches. ''You're so needy, Patches.'' He said while placing a kiss to the top of her head, to which she meowed and purred while settling down in a laying position. Dream ran his fingers along her spine gently, ending with her tail. He continued like that for a few minutes, just staring at the sky with little to no thought. 

Dream stopped petting Patches after a little while, much to her displeasure. He reached his hand over to the side table and grabbed his phone, turning it on to check the time; Eight a.m, It was late enough. Dream put his phone down and gently tried to nudge Patches to stand up and move, but she didn't budge. She glared at him begrudgingly, letting out a loud meow in an attempt to yell at him. ''C'mon Patches, we gotta get George up.'' He murmured, scooping his hands under her tummy and picking her up. She yowled with disappointment as she was set down at Dream's feet, her tail flicking with frustration. ''I'm sorry, I promise I'll cuddle later.'' He said, eyeing her while grabbing his phone and mug. ''Come on,'' He ushered, tapping her side with his foot in an attempt to get her inside. She let out a defeated huff and padded into the house with Dream, her eyes following the end of the door as it slid to a close. ''You love waking George up, right?'' He looked down at her, his tone similar to how he would speak to a child. She stared at him with a lighthearted silence, blinking twice before walking away. ''Damn, alright.'' He huffed under his breath while placing his mug down, using his other hand to slip his phone into his pocket. Dream looked towards where Patches was heading, noticing that she was patiently waiting by the closed door. ''You're eager this morning, usually I'm here before you.'' He chuckled while walking up to the door, quietly turning the knob and opening the door to see a steadily breathing lump in the middle of the bed. Patches was the first to walk in; Eagerly jumping onto the bed and sitting on the end. Dream walked in, avoiding piles of clothes that sat on the floor. 'I need to remember to clean those,' He thought. Dream walked to the side of the bed, seeing George's mop of hair haphazardly covered by the blanket. Dream smiled softly and reached his hand out, gently tapping George's covered shoulder. ''George,'' He murmured, resting his hand on his shoulder. George shuffled a little but didn't seem to wake up. Dream wondered if he was dreaming at that point, and if so, about what? ''Georgie,'' He murmured again, tapping his shoulder a little firmer. ''Go away,'' George murmured and turned over, his back now facing Dream. Dream rolled his eyes with faux annoyance. ''You are so annoying, you need to get up.'' He chuckled, putting his knee on the bed to lean over George. ''C'mon, if you get up now, I'll make pancakes.''

Dream hoped that would've worked, but George's figure stayed still, causing Dream to sigh. ''George, I'll make you a smoothie. I know you like the way I make them.'' Dream said while draping himself over George's body with a huff. George shuffled and tried to push Dream off of him, failing in the end with a whine. ''Dream, get off of me.'' He muttered from the pillow, his fingers twitching with annoyance. ''I'll get off of you if you get up,'' Dream said with a smile, knowing annoying him was probably his best bet to get him up. ''Hmpf, just get off of me.'' George drew out his words, stretching his arms out. ''Okay,'' Dream said, pushing himself up and on his feet. ''C'mon,'' Dream grabbed George's shoulder and tried to roll him over, but George shifted to the other side of the bed quickly. ''George...'' Dream huffed, eyeing his partner with annoyance. 

Dream took a few moments to think before his brain clicked, a smile drifting over his previously annoyed features. ''Baby, can you please get up?'' Dream said, hoping that his sweet-talking will work to get George out of bed. George groaned and raised his head from the pillow, glaring at Dream. ''No sweet-talk,'' He sleepily said before plopping his head back onto the pillow. ''Please, honey? I'll make breakfast; You can watch a movie and you ould cuddle with Patches. You know how cuddly she is in the morning time.'' He said, putting on his sappiest tone while resting his head on George's shoulder. ''Dream...'' George's words drew out, his eyes half-opened. ''Please?'' Dream asked, giving puppy dog eyes. George was quiet for a moment before closing his eyes again, ''No.'' 

Dream scoffed and lifted his head off George, rising to his feet. ''Whatever,'' He said with exasperation. ''I was hoping we could have a romantic morning, but I guess not.'' Dream said, hinting at sarcasm with his tone. Dream started to walk away, ushering Patches to join him. George was silent behind him, most likely on the verge of falling back to sleep. Dream was half-way out the door before an idea popped into his head, a smug look dawning on his features. ''Suit yourself. I'm gonna go shower, I was going to ask you to join me, but I guess I'll just take it by myself...'' Dream huffed dramatically, swinging out the door and leaving George in the room.

George sprung up at that, eyes wide. ''What!?'' He yelled, eyebrows pinching together when he didn't get an answer. He heard the sound of the shower turning on distantly, causing him to rip the blanket off of himself and jump out of bed. ''Wait!'' He yelped, tugging his shirt off while speed-walking through the doorway. He threw the shirt onto the floor haphazardly, starting to tug off his pyjama pants, almost tripping in the process. ''Dream,'' He whined out, finally pulling one leg of his pants off before opening the door to see Dream stepping into the shower. Dream started wheezing at the sight of George, resting his hand on the shower wall to steady himself. ''I knew that would get you up.''

George stripped himself of his clothing and hopped into the shower with Dream, hissing as the water streamed over him. ''God! Why are your showers always so hot-'' 

''Because I'm in them.'' Dream joked, letting out a small 'hey!' when George gently hit his shoulders. ''Oh shut up, you know it's the truth.'' Dream muttered under his breath while reaching for George's bottle of shampoo, flipping the cap up and pouring some in his hand. ''Wet your hair,'' Dream said, motioning with his head towards his hand. George put his head into the stream of water, running his fingers through it to get any tangles out. ''C'mere,'' Dream murmured with a smile, running his hand with the shampoo through George's hair once he was close enough. Silence filled the air while Dream worked the soap into the shorters hair, content expressions on their features. Moments like these caused were what gave Dream meaning; Dream wasn't sure where he would be if he didn't meet George. George was his sunshine. ''You need to fix your sleep schedule,'' He whispered, watching as George's shoulders shuddered. ''You need to fix your uploading schedule,'' He muttered sleepily. 

''Rinse,'' Dream said, removing his fingers from George's hair. George, to his displeasure, moved back under the water, rubbing his own fingers through to get all the soap out. Dream grabbed the conditioner, popping the cap and placing a heaping pile in his hand. George moved back into his previous spot, letting Dream work his fingers through his hair in silence again. When Dream finished, George washed Dream's hair, smiling as he looked up at the dirty-blonde haired man. He counted his freckles in the silence that surrounded the two. 

''I love you,'' George murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Dream. Dream kissed back, his hand resting on the back of George's head. Dream pulled away after a few seconds, resting his forehead on George's. ''I love you too.''

The two started to finish their shower after, eyes constantly locking with lax smiles on their faces. Lathered soap created bubbles that flew around before bursting mid-air; It was everything Dream wanted. Soft displays of affection; It was domestic.

Dream turned off the water once they were both rinsed off, stepping out onto the bath-mat to grab two towels. He handed one to George while wrapping the other around him, his eyes bright as he stared at his partner. ''Thank you,'' George murmured, wrapping the towel around himself while stepping out onto the bath-mat next to Dream. ''Can I take you up on that movie offer?'' George asked, glancing up at Dream. ''Of course,'' Dream chuckled. ''I'm gonna go get dried while you do your hair and I'll start breakfast,'' He said, pressing a peck to George's cheek. ''Okay,'' George smiled softly as Dream walked out of the bathroom. 

He loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeek!! writing this was SO fun , i do tend to write angst more but fluff seems to do better with the masses (understandably). even though i have tons of ideas, what kind of works do you wanna see by me? i want to engage with the community as best as i can. [:
> 
> what do you guys think of me making a twitter account for updates and when i'll be posting new works? it's just a thought right now but if theres positive feedback, ill act on it.
> 
> thank you for all the kudos!


End file.
